Bells and Scorpions
by narglesandradishes
Summary: When Scorpius angers Fred and Hermione Weasley's daughter, he learns an important lesson about girls from McGonagall


Anabel Weasley walked down the green lawn to the lake, _Hogwarts a History,_ clutched tightly to her chest. The binding was cracked and the pages were dog eared from reading it so many times. When teachers saw her reading it, they usually said that she was exactly like her mother when she was at Hogwarts. Anabel didn't see the resemblance. Sure, she had the same views on school as her mum but she still loved a good prank like her dad, Fred Weasley. And she looked more like her dad than her mum. She had her dad's dust colored freckles that were spread across her nose and cheeks and his bright blue eyes. They even had the same red hair with orange highlights. The only thing she really got from her mom was part of her personality, her nose (according to her Aunt Ginny) and her hair texture. And even then, her mom keep her hair just past her shoulders while Anabel's came just below her waist.

It was a sunny spring day and Anabel was outside enjoying the sun's warmth since it had been raining every day the week before. Sitting under the large tree by the lake, Anabel cracked open her book's deteriorated binding and began reading from where she left off. She sat there for almost an hour before a shadow blocked the sun's warmth, making Anabel look up. Standing over her was Scorpious Malfoy with a look of disdain on his face.

"Hello Weasel," he said, with an obvious tone of disgust, as if he was looking at a used tissue. Sighing, Anabel said "What do you want Malfoy? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh you know," he drawled on, "just catching up. How's that loser of a man you call your father? Or your brainless siblings?" Anabel tightened her grip on her book, trying not to react. _He's just trying to anger you,_ she thought,_ ignore him and he'll go away._

"Did your twin…Imogen? Or India? Or whatever-"

"Ingrid," Anabel spat, "Her name is Ingrid and will you just-"

"Yes well anyways," he continued, cutting her off, "Did **Ingrid** finally learn to count past three?"

Anabel's nostrils flared. HOW DARE HE! Ingrid was one of the smartest students in the fifth-year Gryffindor class and he knew it too. Plus if he ever said that to Ingrids's face, she'd probably feed him to the giant squid.

"Or," Scorpious said with a taunting voice "How about that Mudblood you call a mother? She's-"

Anabel jumped up from her spot under the tree.

"LISTEN TO ME MALFOY," she yelled as she grabbed his shirt and shook him, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOM OR INSULT ANY OTHER PERSON IN MY FAMILY AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Scorpious nodded, looking scared. Anabel let go of his shirt and picked up her book, heading back to the Gryffindor common room. But Scorpious wasn't done. Angry at Anabel for threatening him and making him look weak, he grabbed her book when she turned around and held it out of her arm's reach.

"Ha, _Hogwarts a History,_ what a boring book. But you know, the giant squid may find it an interesting read."

"Malfoy don't you dare!" said Anabel, clearly angered and worried about the poor book. Her mother had given it to her right before she had boarded the Hogwarts Express and she had kept it since. The book had notes that Anabel and Ingrid had scribbled in and a picture of her family was taped inside the front cover in case she got lonely or homesick.

"Give it back now you slimy git before I punch the living daylights out of you and then get Ingrid and my older brother Ollie out here to help me finish the job." Anabel gave him a glare so viscous that for a moment he thought of backing out on his threat.

_No, _he thought_, she's too weak to do anything about it._ He was preparing to throw the book when suddenly, he heard a voice from behind him.

"SCORPIOUS MALFOY! What in Merlin's name do you think that you're doing!" Shit. McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts had seen him preparing to throw her book.

"I assume that this is your book Miss Weasley."

"Yes Professor."

"Very well," she said and snatching it from the petrified Malfoy boy she gave the worn book back to its owner.

"I expect to see you and your twin tomorrow on the field for the quiddich game," she questioned.

"Of course," Anabel grinned, much like her father and then said "Gryffindor will need their beaters." And with that she ran off to go tell her twin what happened.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, are to come with me."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88

"Biscuit, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No thanks Professor."

"I called you in here for a reason." McGonagall said.

"To punish me?"

"No to tell you a story"

Scorpius looked at her, confused.

"You see, there was once this young witch, she was brilliant, aced every test with flying colors. Anyhow, there was this one guy would never stop bothering her. It was his life mission to make her miserable or make her blow up. He was in my office almost every day for pranking her and those she cared about. Eventually, those feelings of hate towards one another turned into something else."

"What?" Scorpius asked, generally interested in the story.

"Love. The boy matured and by seventh year, she agreed to go on a date with him."

"What happened to them?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"They soon after got married and about a year later had a baby boy." Scorpius was sure he heard a chuckle coming from the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"That's a lovely story and all Professor but what does it have to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. I can tell that you like Anabel and I'm telling you now, stop bugging her and acting stuck up and maybe, just maybe you'll get her like the boy from the story."

"Wha- I – that's…" Scorpius blushed deep red but said nothing more.

"I'm warning you now Scorpius, if you truly like this girl you'll man up and start behaving right. Plus, it's never a smart idea to mess with a Weasley in the first place. You're free to go."

"Thank you Professor," and with that he headed towards the door. "Oh Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy."

"Who was the couple? In the story."

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, there are two couples that that story applies to. First was Lily Evans and James Potter, Harry Potter's parents, and the second is Anabel Weasley's parents, Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Oh…ummmm….good day Professor."

"Good day Mr. Malfoy."

McGonagall sighed.

"Ahh…..Minevera, it looks like history is going to repeat itself again." Said the portrait of Dumbledore.

"It seems so Albus, it seems so.

**Please review and check out my other stories. Anything or one you don't recongnize is mine. The rest is JK Rowling's.**

**Thanks!**

**Love**

**NarglesandRadishes **


End file.
